Anubis
Anubis was a spiritual Dino Attack agent hailing from Egypt. Biography Prior to the Dino Attack, Anubis lived in Egypt, where he worked as a conservationist striving to preserve the natural environment. Anubis was drafted into Dino Attack Team by the conscription due to the team suffering heavy losses against Mutant Dinos, as well as other threats such as ShadowTech. While traveling to his first mission via boat, rookie agent Anubis was caught in a fierce storm and fell overboard, with a flock of Mutant Pterosaurs flying in for the kill. Miraculously, he survived through unknown means. Anubis insisted that he was rescued by the spirit of Rev Raptor; although there was little evidence to support this claim, reports have confirmed that this event took place immediately after Rev's death. After being promoted to the rank of standard agent, Anubis was asked by Pharisee to bring him documents on Zero's missions to Enchanted Island. When Anubis entered the room where Zero was being evaluated, he accidentally hit Pharisee with the door and allowed Zero to escape. Anubis and Pharisee chased Zero through Dino Attack Headquarters before they ultimately caught him in the laboratory. Later, Anubis was assigned to a squad with Belle, Dallas, Elfman, and Fate. They were led by Colonel on a mission to Enchanted Island. Although the mission had a rocky start that initially left Anubis, Belle, and Elfman stranded in the jungle, it was ultimately successful. During the mission, Anubis risked his life to save Belle from a Mutant Lizard; after mortally wounding the lizard, he comforted it in an effort to help it die peacefully. Anubis learned from Zenna that Dino Attack Team was conducting secretive black operations in Antarctica without the knowledge of Digger. He reported this news to Digger, who was uncharacteristically furious. Later, after tensions were resolved, Anubis helped Digger search his office, and together they found a Maelstrom-infected brick that was planted by a mole to stir anger and distrust in the team. They presented their findings to Specs, Shadow, and Viper, but Anubis had to be dismissed when the founding members received a secret message from Pterisa. During the murders of the Second Headquarters Squad, Anubis found Demoman and Pyro, each filling a room in Dino Attack Headquarters with explosives and fire, respectively. As quickly as he could, Anubis found Rex and reported what he saw, hoping the elite agent could resolve the issue. Since Rex had to be called into Specs's office, Anubis instead helped Hotwire, Holly Vinyaya, Minerva Fabello, and Zachary Virchaus by calling the fire department and using a fire extinguisher against Pyro's flames. During the final battle in LEGO City, Anubis drove his Dino 4WD Trapper and assisted Greybeard, King Joseph Race, and Sam Race as they took down a silver-armored Mutant T-Rex, which they had mistaken for Dr. Rex. While the LEGO Racers distracted the T-Rex, Anubis used the 4WD Trapper's grappling hook to trip the dino. The real Dr. Rex showed up moments later, and Anubis was ordered to fall back when their plan failed. As Dr. Rex approached Dino Attack Headquarters, Anubis watched as Semick and Swerve sacrificed themselves in kamikaze maneuvers in a valiant effort to slow down their foe. Inspired to do the same, Anubis attempted to tie his 4WD Trapper's hook and cable around Dr. Rex's legs. Although he succeeded in distracting his enemy for a second, Anubis was quickly killed by Dr. Rex's Maelstrom-enhanced fire breath. Abilities and Traits Anubis was not a soldier or a scientist, which led him to believe that his own personal skills as a conservationist was not of much worth to the Dino Attack Team. It often seemed that good luck was on his side due to his history of surviving near-death experiences. However, Anubis could not be certain if this was luck or fate. Having taken his codename from the ancient Egyptian god associated with the afterlife, Anubis held very spiritual beliefs and maintained that all living creatures have a soul, including the Mutant Dinos. As a result, he held an idealist viewpoint during the Dino Attack and avoided killing Mutant Dinos unless it was necessary, making him a loyal agent of Digger. He also preferred driving a Dino 4WD Trapper instead of the standard Fire Hammer model. As a result of his near-death experience out at sea, Anubis secretly believed that he was living on borrowed time and that it was his fate to die during the Dino Attack. This belief motivated him to repeatedly put himself in dangerous situations, leading to numerous incidents where he nearly died. He was unafraid of death, remaining calm even when his life was on the line. He also struggled with suicidal thoughts and, on at least one occasion, played Russian roulette. After his mission to Enchanted Island, he decided that his own death should allow someone else to live. This ultimately led Anubis to sacrifice himself in the final battle against Dr. Rex. Quotes Trivia *When first introduced, Anubis's name was misspelled as "Arubis" due to a typo. This was later referenced in the final battle when Greybeard mispronounced his name. *Anubis was originally intended to be a random redshirt killed off to demonstrate the growing forces of the Mutant Dinos, but an intervention by '''Kardas Dragon' during his final post ensured his survival. Much like Ata, Anubis was brought back later on as a reference to the early days of Dino Attack RPG. *''Time and Place'' was written as a character study of Anubis, fleshing out his personality and motivations based upon his role in the RPG. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Deceased Characters Category:PeabodySam